summer break
by mamika
Summary: where Kurogane and Fai go on a trip to meet Yuui, of whom Fai has been separated since they were little due to their parents divorce (and cruelty). probably two shot. Kurofai. could be interpreted as a sequel to same difference. can be read without knowing it. done because it was asked of me. in a very kind manner. thanks for that :D hope you like this!
1. Chapter 1

it took a while to decide whether I could and want to write this. but it sounded tempting, so here I am. I think this will be just two shot, would have been one shot, but it was getting very long and out of hand. and I run out of time. so here is the first part and I hope I manage to end it in the next upload.

thank you for your support in same difference. it made this happen. in case you have not read it, it's okay, I think this can be understood without having read it. at least I tried to make it that way.

without any further ado, and because I am in a hurry, read on and hopefully have fun!

* * *

Summer break

It was the last week of school. There was really nothing much to do but to hang around and prepare watch how the graduating group practiced their speeches and whatnot. He had mostly spent time with talking to his friends and sharing their summer plans.

He was going on a trip with Fai to go meet Yuui, of whom Fai had been separated for years because their parents divorced in a bad terms.

After he had gotten Fai the address it had all happened rather fast. They had found out how much it would cost to get to him and how would they get enough money. It was no real trouble for him because he did work at his family's restaurant and wasn't huge spender.

But it had been trickier to Fai. Finally he had gotten Fai to work occasionally at his parents restaurant too and Fai had also delivered newspapers and other small paying jobs. Secretly he had helped Fai when he could, delivering part of the newspapers and stuff. But they had needed to be discreet so that Fai's father wouldn't find out about it.

It had been a close call, and finally he had convinced Fai that he could loan him the rest of the money. It hadn't been easy because Fai could be hell of a stubborn guy and said he could not accept something like that from him. But with repeated arguments he had finally convinced the blond that there was no harm in taking the money. And he had grudgingly agreed that Fai could pay it back later.

He shook his head. It wasn't like he couldn't understand, it would be hard for him to accept money too, but for heavens sake, he knew how important this was for Fai and the blond should know already how important he was to him.

"Morning Kuro-rin!" cheery voice greeted him. He rolled his eyes. Long ago he had given up in trying to get the blond call him by his real name. In vain of course

"Morning" he grunted back and Fai smiled at him before settling to walk next to him. He glanced at the blond from the corner of his eyes. Fai seemed happy and relaxed. He lifted an eyebrow "Did you finally talk to your father?"

that was the last problem. His parents trusted him and were okay with him traveling around in the summer but he doubted there would be no way how Fai would get permission to go see his twin. Fai shrugged

"Kinda." there was a pause. He knew what these kind of pauses meant. There was something Fai was not willing to tell him but that he should know anyway.

"Well?" he prompted Fai who looked away.

"I asked if I could spend a week at your family's cabin with you." before he had time to comment Fai hurriedly added "He said it would be good for me to spend some time away from the dirty city air and stuff"

he stared at the blond until the blue eyes hesitantly met his. They were pleading

"You lied?" he asked slowly. He could actually see Fai swallow

"well..." then Fai smiled a little "What else could I have done?"

he blinked few times then rubbed his temples

"You know you always give me headache?" he asked. Indeed his head was throbbing. Fai moved closer to him and swatted his hands away and took their place. Cool thin fingers started massaging his temples and he felt himself relax as the throbbing eased.

Without him noticing his eyes had closed and he opened them when the hands pulled away and he saw Fai's eyes so close to his. He stared into them and soft grin spread to his lips

"Thanks" he said. Fai beamed up

"Glad that it helped" the blond took a step back and smiled playfully at him "But you know that pain was most likely caused by your constant scowling and glaring."

he growled and Fai laughed and run away from him. He chased after the blond and caught him right before the blond could sneak through the school's gate and be in safety. He grabbed a good hold of Fai's long hands and pinned him against the brick wall that surrounded the school's area. Fai was breathing heavy but the blue eyes were sparkling. He leaned so close that their noses nearly touched

"If you would behave like any normal creature I wouldn't have to scowl so much" he said darkly. Fai chuckled

"But if I would behave like anyone else, I wouldn't be me and you wouldn't be here like this" Fai said and without a warning gave him a kiss straight to the lips. It set him off balance and the blond escaped from his hold.

Laughing the blond entered the school ground and he stood there a moment, grinning at the sound of joy in Fai's laugh. It was precious to hear him so carefree and happy. He licked his lips. And so tasty. Chuckling he followed the blond to school.

Finally they were free. Early morning Fai came to ring his doorbell. He frowned at the blond

"You came early" he stated. Fai shrugged and smiled

"Early bird catches the worm"

he lifted an eyebrow and smirked

"Are you referring your brother to a worm?"

the blue eyes widened and then Fai whacked his arm

"Meanie!" Fai whined but his eyes were laughing. He just shook his head.

"Let me get my stuff. Wait here" he said and pointed a finger at Fai, who tilted his head

"I'm not a dog Kuro-woof"

his brow twitched

"Neither am I" he growled and walked to his room and grabbed his bag. Thank god he had packed it the previous evening and not left it to morning.

"Let's move"he said and pushed past Fai who was still standing in the doorway. He had left note for his parents so that they would not get worried that he had left already. They knew Fai, they would understand even though the note just said 'had to go. Fai arrived'.

They had decided to go by train because it was the fastest way to get there without costing a fortune. Plane would have been faster but they had agreed that they would need money to get something to eat too.

On the train they had booked seats side by side and so they could talk and occasionally have a nap.

It didn't take long before he was bored anyway. His back got stiff from all the sitting and he wanted to walk for a bit. So he turned to look Fai who played some console game he had brought along. He hoped that he would have thought to take something with him too but somehow he had figured that Fai would have taken care of entertainment.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked, praying that Fai would say yes and they could at least walk to the lunch cabin and later back again. But Fai just shook his head without looking up from the game

"I'm good. Besides, it's expensive to eat in train. Wait until we have to change train and then we can get something to eat."

he sighed and continued to stare out of the window. Vaguely he heard Fai pause the game and sift in his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Fai asked.

"No" he grunted back. He heard Fai chuckle

"You suck at lying"

he turned in his seat to look at Fai who was leaning his elbows on the armrest between them and resting his head on his hands, staring at him with bright eyes.

They stared each others a long moment and his annoyance succumbed a bit. Then Fai smiled and reaching down grabbed his bag

"If you are bored I have all kinds of stuff with me. As to prove a point Fai showed him the insides of the bag. There were few books, some travel games and a teddy bear.

Surprised he looked up at Fai

"A bear?"

blushing a bit Fai shrugged

"It's actually Yuui's. We got similar ones when we were kids. Except mine was blue and his was white." Fai looked into the bag and pulled the bear up "We exchanged them when we split so we wouldn't forget each others." Fai hugged the bear with a sad look. "He kept me company when I felt the most alone"

He nodded, unable to say anything so he reached out a hand and petted Fai's head softly. The blue eyes looked at him, first wide and shocked and then they softened. Fai leaned into his hand and purred

"Kuro-sama is always so kind to me"

feeling embarrassed he ruffled Fai's hair, so it fell over Fai's face. Then he pulled his hand back and watched how Fai pushed the locks away from his face, glaring him. He just smirked and said

"Clearly not always"

Fai rolled the blue eyes at him before looking at the bear in his lap, making it dance

"So I thought I would take it along with me. And maybe we can change the bears again so the bears could tell all what has happened with the other one."

Fai tried to sound cheery but he noticed the tension and waver in it. He sighed

"You really are an idiot"

Fai frowned at him but he didn't let the blond say anything before pulling him into an embrace "But I think that sounds like a good plan. And I am sure Yuui will also have taken his bear with him"

"You think so?" Fai whispered "You don't think that he doesn't like me anymore?"

he was taken aback and craned his neck to look at the blond, who was now hiding behind the blond hair.

"Why would he not like you anymore?" he asked puzzled. Fai shrugged

"I don't know. We have been apart for a long time" Fai said. He was sure the blond was trying not to cry. And he was happy that he was hugging the blond right now. He snorted

"I'm sure he had missed you just as much as you have missed him." he recalled how similarly they have acted the few times he had been on the phone with Yuui. There was no doubt they were twins and it was obvious that Yuui cared deeply of Fai. "And how could he not like you? Even I like you and you keep annoying me whenever you can"

Fai laughed and pulled back a bit, looking him in the eyes and searching his eyes for truth. He leaned in closer and pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't worry. It will go well"

Fai nodded and rubbed his moist eyes.

"Yeah. You are right" Fai said. "Thanks"

he pressed a kiss onto Fai's forehead

"Of course" he didn't clarify if he meant that he was right or that of course he helped Fai. Because to him it was obvious that he meant both.

Fai leaned back against his shoulder and he they settled to a comfortable silence. His back didn't bother him anymore. He was content with how things were now. And he would love to see how happy Fai would be once he was reunited with his brother. Even though he had a feeling that having too Fai's around would do a great damage to his nerves.

He breathed in the scent of Fai's hair and closed his eyes. Being with Fai like this was not something he had expected to do when he had met the blond but nevertheless something he didn't think he wanted to go on without. Fai meant a lot to him. And one day he was certain he would manage to say it to the blond. But right now this was enough.

* * *

how did you like it? I struggled a bit with this. has been too long since I wrote kurofai...

til next time,

bye!

oh, and thanks for reading too ;) next one will most likely be longer than this.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took a while. but it turned out I had no idea what to write here. and there was all kind of other stuff going on in real life too, so I have been a tad preoccupied. but finally here is the second part of summer break, I do hope it turned out okay.  
thank you ChouRan for your continued support with my Kurofai fics, it has helped keep the pairing alive. I hope you like this one too :D

and Guest8, surprised to see you here but thanks for reading and commenting. I don't think I will be able to do much in the next couple of weeks either because my lieutenant is having summer vacation now, so we'll be doing stuff. like going to cabin. that should be fun.

anyways, thank you for choosing this story to read and I hope you enjoy! reviews would indicate that you read and liked.

* * *

Summer break 02

They were finally closing in on their destination. The train was slowing down and their stop had just been announced. He stood up and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Fai didn't make a move to get up. It was obvious that Fai was nervous. For the last hour he had not been able to play his console or read a book or concentrate on anything. With a sigh he held out his hand

"Come on" he grunted. Fai looked up at him, surprised. The eyes shifted from his face to the extended hand and a slow smile crept onto the blond's lips. Then Fai grabbed it and allowed him to pull the blond up. "You ready?" he asked after Fai had picked up his back. Fai glanced along the seats and floor before nodding

"Yeah" the smile turned nervous. "Let's go" Fai started walking and dragged him after. He didn't have the heart to snap at the blond to let go of his hand already. The long fingers were flexed around his hand and his palm was little wet. Fai was so nervous he wondered if the blond would jump out of his skin if there would be too loud noise. But for once he decided not to tease the blond. Since being the only child he had no idea what it would feel like to meet your brother after so long.

They exited the train and Fai looked around, stretching as high as he could to see further. He rolled his eyes for the blond's antics before starting to search another blond head like Fai's.

"There" he said pulling his hand free and pointing a direction at Fai. Immediately the blond took a few steps forward before stopping. He stepped next to the blond, bending down a bit to see Fai's face. The idiot was biting his lip, eyes wide. He sighed and gently pushed Fai onward "He is as afraid of you as you are of him" he said. Fai snorted

"Yuui is not an animal" Fai retorted. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked

"Really? But he is your brother still...?" He congratulated himself when the blue eyes snapped at him and Fai scowled at him

"I'm not an animal either!" he had managed to make Fai forget at least momentarily his fear. Which had been his goal the whole time. Sometimes Fai needed to be annoyed to get him functioning.

When they got closer a guy exactly like Fai waved wildly at them. Seeing it Fai straightened up and dashed to the guy, arms wide. He watched how the two collided in a hug. Walking close enough to hear but not too close to get uncomfortable he stopped and observed the reunion. The face he saw leaning on Fai's shoulder was identical to Fai, which shouldn't have been a surprise but was still somehow unnerving. But he grinned to himself when he saw tears falling from the set of blue eyes while the guy was laughing. The two pulled away a bit, giggled and talked something in low voice before hugging again.

Finally Fai turned back to him, wiping his face dry.

"Yuui, I would like to introduce to you Kurogane" the sparkling blue eyes were full of emotion when Fai looked him in the eyes "Kurogane, this is my brother Yuui"

he shifted his gaze from Fai to the blond next to him. He bowed his head a bit

"Nice to meet you" he muttered. Yuui titled his head

"He is nothing like I imagined. You told me he was like a puppy" Yuui frowned and looked at Fai, who just shrugged

"He is like a puppy!" Fai exclaimed and he glared the blond who just grinned at him before focusing back on his brother. "But where are we going now? Kuro-wan was hungry in the train already, so..." the other blond nodded

"I know a good place"

with that, Yuui grabbed Fai's arm and they started walking. He followed after them. He was happy that Fai looked so content and happy. But he felt a bit left out, what with the two clinging to each others and whispering something that he couldn't hear. Though noticing the looks he occasionally received he figured it was better that he did not know what crazy stuff Fai was telling about him.

They went to a some grill-type diner and during the eating he started to get a bit jealous already. He could understand that the two had not met in years but it would be nice if Fai would still even smile at him occasionally.  
Noticing how stupid his thoughts sounded even to himself he lowered his eyes and focused solely on eating. No way in hell was he jealous of Fai, and especially not to Fai's own twin! That was just absurd. Gritting his teeth he forced the feeling aside. He was happy for Fai. And he had enjoyed the blond's company the whole ride here so it was only fair that Yuui got some attention now.

He sighed and put his utensils down

"Be back in a minute" he said and went for the toilet. In there he splashed some water on his face and checking that there was no one else there looked himself hard in the eyes through the mirror.

"Don't ruin it for him" he muttered to himself, eyes narrowing angrily. Then he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing for a while. He had gotten too used to having Fai cling to him. At school even if they were surrounded by their own friends Fai would always smile at him, wink his eye or somehow annoy him. And now he was a bit lost. He had no realized himself how much of a granted he had started taking Fai. He made a point to recall to appreciate the blond's company more form now on. Even when he was being a pain in the ass.

"Kuro-pin?"

startled he opened his eyes and through the mirror he saw that Fai had followed him and was now standing next to him, worried. "Is something wrong?" he turned around and leaned on the sink

"No." he said and crossed his arms over his chest. Fai shook his head, making the soft locks fly around.

"Don't lie to me. What is it?"

he sighed and looked away. They had had earlier conversations about trust and he had done a lot to convince that Fai could trust him and tell him if something was bothering him, that he didn't need to carry everything alone. So it would be very unwise of him to act against his own words and not trust Fai.

If only he wasn't so serious with Fai. Then he wouldn't be so caught up with all the emotions.

"I just think what am I doing here" he muttered, still not looking Fai. He heard Fai stepping closer

"You don't like Yuui?" Fai sounded offended. He clicked his tongue frustrated

"It's not about that. I don't even know him. But since he is important to you I am okay with him too"

"Then what is it? You are all reserved and clamped up"

he looked back at Fai, annoyed. But seeing the blue eyes take most of it away. Fai was really worried about him. It warmed him. And hadn't Fai just come after him to see if he was okay. He run a hand through his hair.

"I feel... " he closed his mouth. No way was he going to say something lame like feeling lonely. He shook his head. Cool hand pressed against his cheek and Fai leaned even closer, searching his eyes. The blue eyes widened and then Fai squealed happily and kissed him straight to the mouth

"I didn't know you care about me that much" Fai said after pulling away. The blond's cheeks were tinted pink. "Don't worry Kuro-puu, I will never forget you. I am just so happy to see Yuui again"

He sighed

"I know. Don't mind me. I am happy to see you so happy"

Fai smiled at him, blue eyes soft and warm

"I know. And I am happy that you came here with me. I might have run of if it hadn't been for you steering me to the right way. I was really worried"

he chuckled

"I noticed." he pushed away from the sink and standing right in front of Fai "And we better get back to your brother before he starts wondering what we are doing."

there was a mischievous flash in the blue eyes "Fai, what are you planning?" he asked, guarded.

"Oh, nothing Kuro-min" Fai said and tilted his head to the side. A sign that he was definitely up to something. But knowing Fai he would not get it out of him and so all he could do was prepare for it. They walked back to the table and Yuui looked up at them, smiling but the blue eyes were dark. If he could read Yuui based on Fai he would say the guy was worried. He realized that the situation must be hardest on Yuui. Fai had him for support, he himself had nothing in stake. But Yuui was here all alone. He decided to try to act a bit nicer, even if it was just so that Fai wouldn't have to spend the little time they had here on him

"Sorry about that" he said and sat down. Fai sat down next to Yuui and immediately whispered something to him. Yuui's eyes widened and he looked at him then at Fai.

"Really?" Yuui asked and Fai nodded. Yuui glanced at him again and he frowned

"What did the idiot say to you?" he asked. Yuui fidgeted nervously.

"He said you two are together"

air was knocked out of his lungs. They had not tried to hide anything but neither had they openly told anyone what was going on between them. It took a moment before he could breath again. Then he cleared his throat.

"Yeah." he answered continuing his food.

"So... "Yuui started. "Have you two been doing it already?"

he choked on his food and Fai spilled his drink all over the table. They both stared blinking at Yuui who looked between them. Then he slapped a hand to his forehead

"He clearly is your brother" he said, looking at Fai. The blond was bright red

"No." Fai said, grinning nervously "How about you, you got anyone special?"

Yuui shook his head.

"Nah, not really"

he straightened up.

"I'm done here" he stated and Fai nodded

"Me too"

they got up and Yuui followed them.

"So, where do we go now?" Fai asked curiously. Yuui started walking and all they could do was follow.

"We are staying at a friend. I can't really take you home since mom would throw a fit." they both nodded in understanding and then the twins started talking about their parents and what their lives are. And now he was satisfied with just looking from the side. It was too much to handle too blond's who were trying to tease him insane and it was nice seeing Fai so open with someone. And he enjoyed greatly whenever Yuui managed to throw Fai off balance and embarrass him. It was something that he rarely managed to do himself and something that Fai did to him on regular basis.

Once they were indoors Yuui led them to a room

"Sorry about the small quarters but we should all sleep in this room. It's not like we can take over the whole place."

Fai smiled

"I don't mind, and neither does Kuro-rin" with that Fai glanced at him and he nodded confirmation.

"Whose place is this?" he had to ask

""Subaru's. He lives here alone and he is already in working world. He agreed to stay out as late as he could, so we should still have our own time."

he nodded in understanding and they all flopped down to them mattresses that were already spread on the floor with pillows and blankets.

They spent the evening talking, well he mostly just listened or zoned out, and when they were ready to tuck in Fai pulled his bag close.

"Umm" Fai started and opened the zipper. He could only smile a little at how cute Fai was. Nervous but determined to do this "I know this is silly but... I brought Mokona with me." Fai finished and pulled he white teddy bear from his back. Yuui stared at it mouth open before reaching for it, hand shaking.

"I didn't think..." Yuui took the bear and hugged it tight against his chest "I thought I was the only one!" Yuui exclaimed before going to his own small back and pulling a pale blue teddy out of it "I wanted to give Chi back to you"

he bit his teeth together when he felt a lump in his own throat seeing how moved Fai was when he hold the blue bear in his arms

"Thank you" Fai said voice shaking with emotions. Then the brothers hugged each others once again, both still clutching their bears. He had to look away before neither of them would see him touched by all this. But all the time he had been with Fai it somehow had felt like Fai was missing something, no matter what they were doing and now he finally felt like Fai would really be okay.

He crawled under his cover. He would let the twins have their time together. He could just keep watch here and rest.

He woke up in the middle of the night when something pressed against him. He opened his eyes and patted the thing. It was a freaking teddy bear. Grabbing it he tried to see witch one was it. The blue one. He looked past the bear and at Fai, who was looking at him

"You should sleep so you have the energy to have fun tomorrow." he whispered.

"I know." Fai said and wormed closer "But I just had to thank you. If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened."

"Tsk" he said, "You could have done it, it might have just taken a bit longer"

they were silent. He heard Fai yawn

"I'm still happy that you are here."

he licked his lips

"I'm... glad that I came too" he said. Soft hand brushed against his cheek before Fai had wormed close enough to kiss him. Tongue trailed into his mouth and he pulled Fai closer and the blond followed eagerly.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great that you take such a good care of my brother, but you mind saving that for later?" came amused voice in the distance. They jumped apart and he was grateful that it was too dark for anyone to notice how his cheeks were burning. Fai must have been embarrassed too since he chuckled awkwardly and moved back to his mattress.

"Sorry" Fai said sheepishly. There was an airy laugh

"No worries. Like I said, I am happy to see that you are doing well"

he buried himself back under the blanket and turned around. He wanted to sleep.  
And with the brothers again talking and whispering to each others he drifted to sleep. And just before he passed out wholly he noticed that he was still holding onto something. Fai's bear. Sleepily he thought if he should return it to Fai but noticing the two were busy talking he decided he would not make a fool out of himself by showing himself with the bear now.  
Besides, he didn't mind having something of Fai with him to hold now that the real Fai was busy elsewhere. And it let him dream what it would be like to sleep like this with Fai in his arms.

* * *

so. that was the end of this Kurofai. I wonder if I will one day write a fic where they are grownups. since nearly all of mines are about them being in one school or the other.

well. time will tell. happy summer everyone!


End file.
